I don't care what others say or think
by Mukkura
Summary: Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome and I-pin are confronted by fangirls and they don't want to deal with the fans or do as they say. HibarixI-pin and a little bit of MukuroxChrome Very short, sorry TT-TT  One shot.


I drew a random picture of Hibari and I-pin and wrote a story about it in class on 8/17/09 so sorry if it's not that good…if you have any complaints….well….take your frustrations on me like everyone else does. I'm sorry that most of my stories, Hibari seems OOC and people have been yelling at me about it. I understand, but those that say its because I don't have enough experience with it….that's where you are wrong. Even if he seems heartless, his feelings ARE there…..you are simply blind not to see it. He is kind to animals and his kindness towards I-pin is shown, but I am deeply sorry that many of you guys don't see the kindness in him. People that don't see that in him, are not true fans, but I know that if I show the side of him that everyone rejects, then I get hated on. So because I love this pairing and don't want people to hate it because "Hibari is too strange when it comes to I-pin" so I'll stop showing that side of him. Of course I will show that side of him sometimes for the people that know and accept that side of him….if you are the ones that don't, that's too bad because I happen to love that side of him as much as I love the "heartless" side….

* * *

The fan girls squeal and run over to Hibari as soon as they saw him, I-pin, Mukuro and Chrome in a group together. Normally they would refuse to me anywhere near each other without fighting, but I-pin and Chrome were best of friends so they didn't fight for their sake. One of the fans asked if he and Mukuro, a blue haired male with what everyone calls Pineapple hair, were lovers and if they picked each other over their Mafia boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The other fans yelled for Yaoi, boy on boy love.

Chrome and I-pin is pushed away as the fans start surrounding the two tall males. As one of the girls push I-pin out of the way and making her fall, Hibari whips out his tonfas while Mukuro's trident appears in his hand when he notices Chrome's discomfort. Chrome kneels down and helps I-pin up, looking worriedly at the two males, whimpering softly, "Mukuro-sama…."

The fan girls squeal, thinking that the two boys were going to fight. Instead, Mukuro and Hibari appear besides Chrome and I-pin. Mukuro gently takes Chrome in his arms, "Chrome….are you okay?" Chrome blushes slightly and nods. Hibari wraps his arms protectively around I-pin's shoulder and waist. I-pin blushes slightly and smiles gently at Hibari, "Thanks…I'm fine…"

The fan girls look jealously at the two girls, after they had gotten over their shock of what the boys just did, almost not believing their eyes.

Hibari glares at the fan girls, making them flinch while Mukuro chuckles, "Kufufu, just because you stupid fan girls want us to be gay doesn't mean that we are. Silly fan girls, always believing in things to be true because you want it to be true…." Chrome, I-pin and even Hibari nods in agreement at what Mukuro says. Mukuro chuckles again before him and Chrome disappears from view.

Hibari starts to walk away with I-pin in his arms while the fan girls stare at where Mukuro and Chrome used to be, but some noticed them leaving. The fan girls quickly surround the couple while a few yells, "Prove it to us! How do we know that you're not just saying that?"

Hibari growls, pulling out his tonfas, "Get out of our way or I'll bite you all to death."

The girls squeal at his famous threat, forgetting that he doesn't bluff. Hibari pulls away from I-pin and knocks out a few of the girls, making them gasp and back away quickly. Hibari stalks towards them again, like a predator slowly making it's way towards it's prey, but I-pin wraps her arms around Hibari tightly, whimpering softly and not wanting to see violence.

Hibari looks down at I-pin and gently wraps his arm around her shoulder. The fan girls notice that I-pin held Hibari back and started to close in on the couple again, chanting, "Prove it to us."

I-pin takes one of Hibari's tonfa before he could take out another fan girl. The fans gasp at I-pin's brave move and expect Hibari to attack her for taking his tonfa because Hibari never let anyone take or touch his tonfas no matter what.

I-pin smirks, looking at the fan girls who flinch, "Hibari-sama never lets anyone touch his tonfas…" She wraps her free arm around Hibari's waist while Hibari does the same, "Proof enough?"

Defeated, the fan girls sadly nod and start to walk away. I-pin smiles gently at Hibari, "See, Kyo-kun, you don't have to fight to solve everything." The fans gasp at what I-pin calls Hibari and turn around only to be met by Hibari's bloodthirsty glare. They quickly run away, afraid of what Hibari might do.

Hibari smirks before turning his full attention to I-pin. He smiles softly at her, the only person he ever smiles at, causing her to blush. Hibari kisses I-pin gently, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Sorry that its not that long, I did write this at school after all. I don't feel like making up some more stories so it might be a while before I write another fanfic. I'm lazy anyways. Sorry if you are one of the few that actually like my stuff!.;


End file.
